Don't read this
by Akatsu Fate Chan
Summary: This story will be...original and probably very AU. In it, an assassin takes in Allen after Mana died, whom she had killed under orders of Adam or non-clownlike Earl. She has no clue about Innocence or Noahs. She's emotionless and Allen will be OOC. I'm writing this for fun, so don't be surprised if months go by for my next update.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Do not own.

"Hey, Old man,'' Senzu greeted from her place where she was leaning against the with timber lined wall. "What are you doing here?"  
The man, dressed up heavily in nobletry clothing, handed her a slip of paper. The room they were inside, was more like a cave, the entrance a ragged hole in the rough rock.

The man silently bid her adieu with a bow of his top hat, before disappearing through that hole again, the fakles on each side lighting him up. As he did so, Senzu toyed with the slip in her hand, winding her hands around it, before she finally raised it up, onto her bureau so it could be seen with the oil lamp. "Target: Mana Walker. Make it look like an accident. It doesn't matter if there is coincidental damage." Senzu's formerly blank face finally showed an calm smile. She flipped the slip upside down, and without further prelaim, allow the lit lamp burn it until only ashes remained.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own

The next few months Senzu spent by gathering information on her Target's whereabouts. A week after that, was spent familiarising herself with him, and his adoptive son named Allen.  
She slipped on a metamorphical mask. Half-truths and held back ones where her mantra.

"Look Mana!" Allen, the child said from his place on the ground. The snow falling from the heaven had already submerged his copper coloured hair. A blissful smile he wore, even as his abomination of an arm was on full display. Probably, because neither Mana nor Senzu had shown any loathing towards it. Or, Zen, as she went by in their presence.

"Oh? Did you draw these marks?" Senzu asked as she crouched down next to Allen, her eyes intently on the strange drawings he had made in a combination of mud and snow. Mana seemed relaxed. "Yeah! Mana showed them - I've finally been able to replicate them!"  
For a kid, she supposed that was a monumentous task. Senzu started drawing also, with her fingers, intimating what he had made. "That's an A!" Allen smiled, not at all resentful that she had been able to copy quickly to near perfection. "So these marks, they are letters?" Senzu asked in the most curious voice she could manage. Allen shook his head, some snow falling down his capuchon as he did so. "No! It's A, as in La, the musical note!"

It seemed he had not been allowed to say so, because Mana quickly intervened before he could continue with an more intimate explanation. Senzu stood back up stretching her back and remained casual the rest of the day, so as to reassure Mana that everything was okay.

Only at night, when they stopped at an inn to sleep, when Mana had drifted away, Senzu quickly urged Allen away from the main room, where they all slept and into the bathroom.  
"So, kiddo, would you like to teach me more? I'd very much like that." Allen, glad as he was that he could share his happiness agreed, even when she made him promise not to tell Mana that he would be doing so. She kissed him on the crown of his head. "Now go back to bed, though be silent while doing so; we don't want Mana to awaken, now do we?"


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own

It took another five days until Senzu had the opportunity to strike. Mana had begun his work, as a chauffeur, and in other words, now rode a carriage. Knowing what she had to do and understand that any harm she inflicted outside of the man was allowed, when she heard that he would have another journey set for an hour later, she convinced the usual horsekeeper not to connect the horse to the carriage as he would normally do and instead alowed her to do so. It was easy influencing him to agree when it meant less work for him yet the usual pay.  
She replaced a part of the wheel with an much more older one, which was about to collapse, that some fool had been selling for the price of an usual one. Outright sabotage would be noticed and she had to make it look like an accident, not on purpose. Senzu loved her paycheck.

Senzu met up with the man who she had probably sentenced to death with no sign of what she was planning. Inside and outside, she was completely at peace with herself and her actions.

The kiddo was happily eating an ice cream in the salon at the bazaar of Londen and she refused the usual offer to come ride with Mana and instead let him think that she was doing so to look after Allen. Allen wasn't allowed in the carriage, because of his arm. It did not sit well with the customers at all.

Some people where stupid enough to believe it to be a sign of the devil. Did not understand that religion, if it was anything, it was the devil's cult because of the guilt and hatred it gave everyone inducted into it. Senzu supposed her occupation could be seen as devilish as well. Mostly because she was planning on orphaning the child she was now amusing and was perfectly at ease with that piece of knowledge.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own

To her surprise, or perhaps not, the carriage went out of control quite quickly. A commotion was obvious even from the salon. Allen forced her with him to see what was happening, eyes sparkling with exitement at the new thing to do. He had no idea about the truth.  
Thick wafts of smoke, fire being set out, was what met them when they walked round the corner into Aveue Street. Allen began to edge away from the scene, just the littlest bit disturbed yet still unknowing of the true reality of it. Onlookers stared in horrified fascination. Allen had more morals then them, obviously.

When all the bits on fire where put out and the wreckage became clear once it didn't hide behind plumes of smoke, Allen's legs gave out but Senzu's reflexes brought her to hold him up by hooking her arm through his and keeping her other arm at his hip. The soft, silk like material of her dress engulved him somewhat; which he did not notice as he was staring, wide eyed, at his adoptive parent's corpse in the wreckage. He showed signs of shock.

Later in the day, most of everyone had been barred entry there as an investigation started to find out the true reason for his death. A police officer dressed smartly in a red uniform allowed them to stay, as she told them that Allen was the man's son and she the child's caretaker. Humans always take things wrong, because they allowed her to stay as well at his exhume, under the notion that she had been the victems wife.  
The marger amount of Mana's and now Allen's expenses where used to pay for a proper grave for Mana. Allen now didn't have enough money to pay for living expenses. He would either have to take a job, which would mean working at a factory, where he, with his slight frame, would have to pick up the linnens from under the machines while they were working, which was awefully dangerous, or he could become Senzu's, or Zen's, ward and take on her last name. However, Senzu did not do charity. She felt nothing for the kiddo. At least, until she heard that she would be payed money by Mana's parents, people she had had no knowledge off until they came into contact with her at Mana's funeral. She sure loved money.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do not own

"...Kiddo, we have to go," Senzu said the utmost time at the small frame of her new ward sitting crosslegged in front of Mana's grave. Mana, had apparently been the only thing holding him together as he had become increasingly unhinged since his death. Humming a melody at all times, a vacant gaze, curses when he did speak, silence when there were no swear words of him to speak, he was sure different from what she had expected. She had expected him to stay sweet-tempered but distraught Allen. That she would only have to wipe his tears away, come up with some inspirational words for him to focus on instead of Mana's death and she would have the money meant for Allen. Most of which would end up in her pockets, as she would spend just enough for him to life on. It wasn't like he was used to more, anyway. Neither would he be able to appreciate the money as wel as she could.  
The pair where in the graveyard and the sun had already disappeared, to be replaced by a crescent moon. Senzu, was as always when it came to things not living, perfectly fine with being there. But she knew that for Allen it wasn't the best place for him to linger, seeing as he was a child and all.  
"Kiddo, come on. It will take some time to travel to my home. Are you even listening to me?"  
The kiddo hummed to himself that same melody in reply. Senzu supposed he was, then, as he had been silent before. Senzu wasn't the best kind of person to deal with an mentally broken person; the only thing, which came to mind after all her begging, was to walk over to the boy from the place next to a tombstone belonging to someone with the same name as her. A few bats flew past, ultrasonically screaming at eachother.

Once she was next to the kiddo, one hand raised to rest on his shoulder and the other went searching through one of the many pockets her expensive cloak had. Oncethat hand met something cold, she withdrew it along with a glass bottle. Allen did not even move a muscle even though he had noticed that she had been doing something out of the corner of his eye.

She lightly squeezed his schoulderblade to get his whole attention. Finally, he decided to give it to her and looked with rapt attention as she dared move that hand holding him and instead, dig a small hole into the earth ontop of his father's grave. He was about to stop her, but didn't, in the end. He waited patiently for her to scoop up all the earth she could inside the bottle and then place a kurk onto it. She gave it to him with a few words. "Look. This earth here; it represents him. It's the thing you have been crying of. If we take this with us, we'll take Mana with us too. Then we can go somewhere else, than Londen, because there is nothing for us here. Understand, Allen Walker? Remember his words; always keep Walking. Right now, you are at a standstill."

With those words, and with that bottle, she seemed to have gone through him, finally. He bowed his head in shame at those truthful words. Mana had said that, hadn't he? No matter what, Allen should always keep walking, because he was a Walker like Mana had been. Always. No matter what. "I...alright. I'll come,'' he eventually promised with a sniff. He rubbed his eyes, and with one farewell glance at Mana's tombstone, reached out to take the bottle, and with his other hand he held hers. Digging his nails into flesh and Senzu did not even blink.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do not own

Senzu and her ward had finally come back to her cave-like home, after months of traveling. Senzu's choice, as she just knew that Allen would not like journeying with a carriage or horses. The wound was still fresh, even as Allen seemed to gain some semblance of his cute, sweet disposition since that day at the gravestone. She had come to know him better, to know that he wasn't always cute, well mannered or well spoken. It seemed that even as Senzu had hidden away her indifference to Mana and Allen, so had Allen hidden a part of himself from Mana. He only seemed to open up more towards Senzu because she had shown him that she was alright with him not always being a gentleman, whereas Mana had not always been so.

Mana was, as she had learnt from Allen since he liked to talk about his previous father, quite the insane one. Sometimes he forgot Allen was with him, or called Allen another name. Neah came up most of the times, though Marian did also. Allen hadn't minded; Mana had been his whole world for some time. Mana was strict when it came to manners and gentleman-ness. Also, Allen was called Marian whenever he was uncouth. A girl's name. What was why Allen had been so quick to convert himself into the gentleman Mana had wanted.

Senzu did know that his gentleman disposition had become a part of him, much like the humming had. Though she would have liked otherwise, Allen's habit, which he had picked up in his snapped status, was still going strong even as he himself grew. He was now an inch taller and probably eight years old. Neither off them truelly knew his birthday; he went by the day Mana had adopted him.

The money of her succesful hit had been delivered at Senzu's home, as what usually happened. Luckily, there was never some note thanking her for the succesful hit, or Allen would have seen that she assasinated unwanted people for a living; he would have immidiately thought of Mana, Senzu was sure. Though Senzu supposed she should tell him some of her freelancing. Just so, if someone entered her home brandishing a slip of paper, he would not panic. Hmmm.. maybe she should do so right now.

"Allen," Senzu called out, her voice carrying clearly over to the kitchen which was connected to her living room of sorts by another gaping hole as entrance. Allen poked his head out of the hole, so he could see her sitting on her study as she played with a loose string of wool. "Yes, Zen?" he asked her with his head kocked to the side inquiringly. A habit of hers, which he had picked up on. "I want to speak with you about a matter of utmost purpose; do you think our food could wait for a few minutes?" Allen was the cook, because Mana had been rubbish at it so he was used to doing so anyway. He pitched his head forewards, bangs falling over his eyes in what resembled a nod. She patted the chair of the bureau beside her. "If that is so, come sit, Allen."  
Once he had seated himself, she began. "I know you are wandering how I've managed to keep our finances up; even for food, candles and bedwear, since we don't use elektricity."  
No, they were in a cave where it was usually humid enough to keep it warm; if not, Senzu usually bought candles, making sure that they were lit at a place close to the entrance as to make sure they would not kill themselves with smoke. Allen looked down at his fingers, which he intwined and then detwined again; a nervous habit. It seemed that he did not want to continue the conversation.  
Not being one to care what others think, Senzu continued nevertheless blithely. "It's because I do work for the underworld. I get rid of certain people beneath our notice," even as she continued to talk, strangely enough, Allen did not look shocked. Pained sure, but not shocked. Senzu allowed her hand to flit over his copper strands for a second as she took a deep breath before starting her sentence up again. ''Don't worry though; I won't get rid of the people we know. That would be sad. Instead, I usually simply agree to offers when it comes to people wholly unknown to me. Even if a distant relative is somebody I know, I won't kill them.'' Senzu then slid her hand away from his hair. "What's the matter? You are silent; but you don't seem particulair surprised." Senzu wondered if what she said came off as unnattached as she felt she had said it.

"It's because I know you," Allen said in a voice disavowed of his own feelings. "Your hands are noblemen's hands, uncallused and your nails are long. Like you have never done any hard work in your life. But I know that you don't have much money because this home is very spartian and a home without electrisity. Daggers are on display in the livingsrooms cabinets, strange fluids, poisonsperhaps, are lined in unbreakable bottles on shelves. You like to keep your hands busy." That he had observed all this; Senzu knew he had to be either a genius or just incredible observant.  
But this was all he had gathered from what Senzu allowed him to see. Not, that she had plenty of money but wasn't spending it asides from sometimes on good clothing for a disguise and for new weapons with which to kill someone quickly and efficiently. That she was a dispicable person who lied a lot - that he had yet to see. That she dabbled in sorcery was also something he had yet to have seen.

Senzu smiled, wryly. "I can't keep anything hidden from you, I think. So - does this mean you'll still be my ward? It cannot be healthy, this knowledge of yours." Allen seemed to harden himself, his frame tense in preparation of what he was about to say. "No - I want to help you." After he said so, he actually got an reaction from her other then gentle derision, calm acceptance or indifference. Surpise. Her eyes where wide with surpise, like that had been the last thing she had thought he would say. Well, there goes herthoughts that Allen had more morals then the average streetgoer.

Allen did not notice that it was surpise that made her react so. Instead, he thought it was refusial. So he activated his puppy dog eyes. He arched his eyebrows, tilted his head slightly forwards and at last, pouted in a way any other person then Senzu would have seen as "cute"or at least "adorable." He forgot, that Senzu was immune towards such looks. Senzu saw such looks as something which would cause wrinkles to appear. On some people it even looked constipated, in her regal opinion.

Senzu felt her surpise disappearing. She realized, that Allen was quite the fanatic in his own right. Towards her and once towards Mana, because the reactions he got towards his arm did not vary much from, "Kyaa, demon!" or "Get an exorcist!", except when it came towards Senzu and his previous caretaker. Not even Senzu was aware of the irony in that last reaction he got. She just accepted his arm. It did not do anyone harm, though it had seemed to have no nerve endings since he had once burnt his arm while cooking, not noticing a thing even as Senzu saw him doing so. He could move it though, but that had been a recent happening. Just like the whitening of his hair was a recent thing an adult should worry about. Keyword; should. Senzu couldn't find it in herself to care.

"Fine. I'll immerse you into the occupation known as an assassin. At first, you won't be allowed to tag along with my hits until you have at least managed to create your own poison and can identify the ones on the shelves. The first should not be difficult." Since anything could be used as a poison since a lot of things where mildly hazardous to drink or even touch. However, her words did not sit well with Allen. He was still a child afteral, and most children like awesome daggers/swords/sharp pointy things. "Why can't I master a weapon?" he found himself asking. "Because that would take too much effort. On my part," she clarified bluntly, causing him to sigh in desolation.

Though that was partly her true answer, Senzu also didn't want him to touch her weapons. They were expensive, not something for someone not experienced to handle. That would mean buying new ones for Allen. And since Allen did not have a preverence yet, it would mean buying all of them. Too much money would be waisted. Besides, it was impossible for someone to master a weapon, as he called that, because using a weapon had a lot to do with using ones body as well. Accuracy, reach, aiming. All of them had to do with using ones body. So Senzu decided, she would make him do pushups and such. Maybe she would also go to stores but not buy something so she would rake up a debt, but somehow cause the debtcollecters to chase after Allen. He would have to better himself, then. Out of pure desperation. The usual aloof Senzu suddenly had the rare urge to cackle manically. Yes, maybe she would do so indeed.


End file.
